Skillet NinjaxReaders!
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: Everything explained on first chapter!
1. Intro

**Welp, I'm starting another story... Buuuut,YOU GUYS GET TO HELP!**

**Y'all get to give me song requests from Skillet (So I don't have to search up a thousand songs.) for, wait for it... NinjaxReaders!**

**Here's the thingy to request.  
**

**Song: Ninja:  
**

**(Optional) Story line:**

**(Optional) Reader's power/special abbilty:**

**So, start sending in those requests~!**

**Ninjaofmusic-Nya**


	2. Older I Get (Cole)

**Request from Dreamersamos.**

**Older I Get belongs to Skillet.  
**

**Cole belongs to Ninjago.**

**And you belong to Cole. ;)**

* * *

**The walls between, (The walls between), You and I, (You and I).**

You smiled at Cole as you both practiced your dancing. "Gosh, he's so cute." you thought, brushing your (h/c) (h/l) hair from your face.

**Always pushing us apart, Nothing left but scars, Fight after fight.**

You ran after Cole as he ran off the stage. "Cole! Don't leave!" you cried. "I can't. I let my quartet down, (Y/N)!" "Please! You're my one and only friend!" you begged. He looked at you, slight pain in his eyes. "I'll come back for you in a year, okay?"

**The space between, Our calm and rage, Started growing shorter, Disappearing slowly, Day after day!**

You nodded. "P-promise?" "Promise." he said, before running off.

**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you, You were waiting for me too, And it makes me wonder.**

You sat in your room, looking at the picture of you and Cole at a picnic. "Cole, where are you? It's been a year, and i still love you." you frowned as you got ready for your next class.

**The older I get, Will I get over it, It's been way too long for the times we missed, I didn't know then it would hurt l****ike this!**

You frowned as you hurried to lunch after class. "It's been a year.. I've waited the right amount of time, where is he?" suddenly, a blonde with glowing brown eyes walked up, his two henchmen following. "Hey, creep." you tried to ignore him, until he knocked your lunch from your hands.

**But I think, The older I get, Maybe I'll get over it, It's been way too long for the times we missed, I didn't know then it would hurt like this!**

That made you mad. It had been one year, they had bullied you that whole time, now it was time for them to know how it made you feel.

**The time between, Those cutting words, Built up our defenses, Never made no sense, It just made me hurt.**

"Creep you called me, stupid you called me! Do you have any idea what those words can mean to someone?!" you shrieked as your hands began glowing (f/c).

**Do you believe, That time heal all wounds, It started getting better, But it's easy not to fight when I'm with not you!**

Suddenly, a transparent (f/c) force shield surrounded the three boys. "Hey, what's going on?!" one shouted. "The freak has powers!" your hands suddenly stopped glowing as the boys were dropped to the ground. "Freak!" the other people in the room shouted at you, as you ran from the room, crying.

**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you, You were waiting for me too, And it makes me wonder!**

Cole sat in his room, looking at a picture of you and him. He had told the others about you once or twice, so it scared him when they called from the Bridge. "Cole! You might want to see this!" Kai called. He ran in the room, seeing the falcon had landed on a bridge, showing a girl standing on the edge. (Y/N).

His (Y/N).

**The older I get, will I get over it, it's been way too long for the times we missed, I didn't know then that it would hurt like this!**

You stood on the bridge, not noticing a strange falcon sit and stare at you. You looked at the rushing river below you. "Nobody loves me..." you thought, as one hand let go of the bridge. "(Y/N)! Don't!"

**But I think, The older I get, Maybe I'll get over it, It's been way too long for the times we missed, I can't believe it still hurts like this!  
**

You turned to see Cole standing a few feet away, his eyes wide. Was he worrying about... you?

**What was I waiting for, I should've taken less and given you more, I should've weathered the storm, I need to say so bad!**

"(Y/N)... Don't do this... Please..." he said, the tears flowed faster as you looked back at the water. "I'm a freak, Cole! A monster!" "No... you aren't..."

**What were you waiting for, This could have been the best we've ever had, The older I get, Will I get over it, It's been way too long for the times we missed!**

He grabbed your wrist. "(Y/N)... Please don't do this..." you looked into his eyes. You lost your grip on the bar, and slipped. "(Y/N)!"

**I didn't know then it would hurt like this, But I think, The older I get, Maybe I'll get over it, It's been way too long for the times we missed!**

You panicked, forming a force shield around yourself. The next thing you knew, you were inside a (f/c) bubble. You flew up towards Cole, who stared at you.

**I can't believe it still hurts like this, Hurts like this, I'm just getting older, I'm not getting over you, I'm trying to, I wish it didn't hurt like this!**

"(Y/N)..." he whispered, staring into your (e/c) eyes as they filled with tears. "What did I tell you? I'm a monster!" you exclaimed as the bubble disappeared. He ran over, wrapping his arms around you.

**It's been way too long for the times we missed, I can't believe it still hurts like this.**

You sobbed into his shoulder as he gently rocked you. "No... You aren't..."

* * *

**Yep... I just wrote this... It honestly wasn't that good, hopefully I'll improve...**

**Anywho, hope you liked this Dreamersamos!**


	3. The Last Night (Zane)

**Request from one of my best friends, Kaze Wynd~!**

**Last Night belongs to Skillet.**

**Zane belongs to Ninjago. **

**And you already know who you belong to.**

* * *

**You come to me with scars on your wrists, You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this, "I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."**

You wore a long sleeve (f/c) shirt and jeans, even though it was summer. You looked up at your best friend, Zane Julien. He looked at your long sleeves and frowned. He was the only one who knew you cut. "I promise, I will not get hurt." he said. This was the last time you'd see him.

He was going to be a ninja.

**But I know it's a lie, This is the last night you'll spend alone, Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
**

Zane hugged you. You were the only one who had been there for him. The only one who understood him. "Will you be okay?" you weakly smiled. "I'll be fine, Zane." he frowned, sensing that you were lying.

**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything, You need me to be!**

Zane pulled away, waving to you as he followed Sensei. You sighed and walked home. Hopefully your parents wouldn't be fighting this time.

**Your parents say everything is your fault, But they don't know you like I know you, They don't know you at all.**

You heard shouting inside and took a deep breath. You snuck in, hoping you wouldn't be noticed. Your mom turned to you, growling as your father left the room. "See this?! This is all your fault! He left me because of you!"

**I'm so sick of when they say, "It's just a phase, You'll be okay, You're fine." But I know it's a lie!**

You cried, running upstairs. "He'll come back... He always comes back..." you told yourself.

That's what you told yourself for two years.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone, Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be!**

You pulled out your phone, sending a quick message to Zane.

** The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be!**

Zane's eyes lit up as he sat at the table with the others. It had taken him a while, but he connected himself to his phone. Just in case this happened.

_I'm sorry Zane, I can't do this anymore... I'm so so sorry... I love you..._

_Goodbye, (Y/N)_

**The last night, Away from me.  
**

The others looked at him as his eyes widened. "Zane? What's wrong?" Cole asked. Zane stood up, already rushing from the room. "(Y/N) is in trouble!" "Who's (Y/N)?!" Kai called after him.

**The night is so wrong when, Everything's wrong, If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on, Tonight!**

You stood on a cliff, looking into the dark waters. "All you have to do is jump, and it'll all be over..." you whispered to yourself. "(Y/N)! Do not do it!" you turned, seeing a strange sort of motorcycle with a figure dressed in white sitting on it.

**Tonight, This is the last night you'll spend alone, Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere, You want me to be!**

The figure jumped off as the strange vehicle disappeared, turning into two golden Shurkiens. The figure pulled off his hood, showing his face.

_Zane._

**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything, You need me to be!  
**

Zane ran forwards, wrapping his arms around you as the others ran up, confused.

**I won't let you say goodbye, And I'll be your reason why, The last night, Away from me.**

You sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked you, running his fingers through your (h/c) hair. "Please... Don't say goodbye..."

**Away from me.**

"I won't."

* * *

**Yeah. I feel like this was one of my worst one, I think I rushed it... Ah well, I'm leavin' for AHG (American Heritage Girls) in about five minutes... So I hoped you liked this KW! **


	4. Monster (Kai)

**Request for Lucky Veemon.**

** Zoe Guest: You're in AHG too?! Sweet! I'm in troop 3110!**

** Guest AHG is a Christian scouting troop for girls. It's kinda like girl scouts, but not exactly. I can't really compare the two since I've never been in Girl Scouts...**

** Also, LloydxSunny (Guest) two things. 1. I swear I've seen you on Deviantart, please tell me if I'm right. 2. This is NOT a characterxninja story. This IS a READERxNinja story. I will still use your idea, just not the way you thought. **

**Looks like we've got a pattern here! This is Monster, then Hero, then Monster, then Hero again, then Monster yet again! Glad to know there're so many Skillet fans in the Ninjago fandom! :D Also I'm trying a new writing method! Tell me if you like it or not!**

**Kai belongs to Lego**

**Monster belongs to Skillet.**

**And Kai also told me you belong to him. ;P**

* * *

**The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it! **

It had been three weeks since that half-Fangprye had bit me. I wore gloves all the time now, to hide the red scales. No one knew what had happened. Not even (Name).

**So stay away from me. The beast it ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**

Things were slowly getting worst. The scales climbed up my face, onto my cheeks, so that I had to wear my hood down all the time. I even had to buy tougher gloves to keep the claws from breaking them.

**It's scratchin' on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin' under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!**

That's when things got bad. "Kai? Kai, are you okay?" (Name) walked over, brushing her (h/c) hair from her beautiful (e/c) orbs. I looked at her, before looking away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yesss, I'm sssure." she frowned, grabbing my hand. I harshly pulled away and my eyes widened when I saw she was holding my glove.

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"Kai! What happened to you, what's wrong with your hand?!" She asked. I growled. "Give me back my glove." she clutched it harder. "No, first tell me what's wrong." I closed my eyes, feeling the scales grow farther up my arms. I growled as darkness surrounded me. When I was able to see again, (Name) was on the ground, unconscious.

**I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but can't control it.**

I looked in a broken mirror that laid nearby. Two fangs peaked out of my mouth. The red scales had now covered my cheeks, turning white as they swirled around my eyes, which were now blood red and black. My hair was now red and black. I had a long, spiky red tail that was wrapped around my ankle. My Gi was now torn. My eyes widened as I fully processed what happened.

**'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this?! Make it end! I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

I ran from the room, right past Nya as the alarm began going off. "There's a snake on the Bounty!" I heard Cole shout as he ran in front of me from the game room. "Stop snake!" I stopped, and he looked at me for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Kai?" I looked around for a way to escape.

**I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!**

I ran past him, right onto the deck, where Jay and Zane where standing. "Seprentine!" Cole ran out after me. "Wait guys it's Kai!" he shouted. "Kai? Wait, where's (Name)?" I looked around, before jumping off and landing on a roof top. I climbed down the building, towards an ally. _'I can never go back.'_

**I, I feel like a monster! It's hidin' in the dark! It's teeth are razor sharp! There's no escape for me, it want my soul, it wants my heart!**

Three years. That's how long it had been since I had run away. So far, I hadn't run into any of the others.

Not until today.

I saw (Name) walk past the ally where I was eating. My eyes widened as I saw her. She was wearing a (f/c) sweater and blue shorts, along with flip flops. Her (h/c) hair was now down past her shoulders. She looked tired, her (e/c) eyes no longer carrying their usual happiness.

**No one can hear me scream! Maybe it's just a dream! Maybe it's inside of me! Stop this monster!**

I dropped the rounded piece of metal I was using as my plate fell from my hands, and she turned to me, her eyes widening. "K-Kai?"

**I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

I ran down the ally, and she dashed after me. "K-Kai! Please, w-wait!" I reached the end of the ally and turned around, facing (Name). "(Name). Jusssst get away. Get away from me now. I'm a monsssster. I'll hurt you again." she reached a hand out towards me, and I saw a familiar mark on her hand.

A half-Fangprye bite mark.

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I've gotta loose control! He's something radical! I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"No, Kai. You didn't hurt me. I'm... I'm _immune _to Fangprye poison." I gently grabbed her hand. "How?" she looked away. "Because I'm half Hypnobrai." she lifted up her hair, and I saw the blue and yellow stripes that went through them. She blinked as her eyes turned red.

**I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!**

I smiled for the first time in three years as I hugged her. "You have no idea how much I missed you." she gently pecked my cheek. "I missed you more, Hothead."

* * *

**So how was it? I kinda got the idea from this: art/Zane-The-Frostbrai-Rp-Starter-340563582**

**YOUHAVETOREADITKAZEIT'SSOAWESOME!**

**Wait, you saw nothing.**

**Absolutely nothing. **

**Also, all ya reviewers get to ask me a question! :3**

**Anywho, *claps hands together* see ya guys on the next ninjaxreader! Next up is Lloyd!**


	5. Hero (Lloyd)

**Request for lostloner17. **

**Hey, everyone! I'm back~!**

**No suggestions on how to do this one. *claps hands* so I get to do whatever I want! *throws some dice* let's see what power you get!**

**Hero belongs to Skillet.**

**Lloyd belongs to Ninjago.**

**And you're all Lloyd's. ;)**

* * *

**I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away. Loosin' my faith today (Fallin' off the edge today!)! I am just a man, not superhuman (I'm not superman!) Someone save me from the hate.**

Three months. That's how long it's been since the him and the others had been brought to this... prison. None of them knew what was going on, only that they were deemed mutants, monsters, demons...

_Freaks._

And she felt sorry for them.

**It's just another war! Just another family torn! (Falling from my faith today!) Just another step from the edge, just another day in the world we live!**

Experiment 089, that was her name. But she used to be known as (Name) (Last Name). She was now the one next to the blonde boy.

A normal girl before all this happened.

**I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero! (Save me now!) I need a hero, to save my life. A hero'll save me (Just in time!) **

Lloyd Garmadon... He never heard that name anymore. All he ever heard was 'Experiment 100. Please go to the lab.'

"Why are we here," was all he ever thought. "Why are people afraid of us?"

**I've gotta fight today, to live another day. Speakin' my mind today. (My voice will be heard today!)**

It was that third month that changed everything. The girl he had seen being pulled to the lab everyday, the one he had seen hiding something, had finally snapped. She glared at the guard that laid on the ground in front of her, fear evident in his eyes. "Look at what you did to these kids," she waved towards Lloyd with her glowing (f/c) hands. "Look at this blondie for example! Experiment 100, your best experiment! Look at his eyes! He can barely see because of you!"

**I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man. (I'm not superhuman). My voice will e heard today.**

She spoke the truth, the 'medicine' they had been giving him made him blind in one eye. A boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes stepped out. Lloyd searched for a name when he saw the familiar face.

_'Kai...'_

The only difference was he had one arm. Cole, Jay, Nya, and Zane stepped out. Each had something different about them. Cole's skin was now pitch black, Jay had lightning bolts going through his eyes, Zane only had half his face, and Nya's hair was on fire. (Name) walked over to Lloyd, grabbing his hand as she held it up. "See people! The 100th experiment, an innocent teen! Is this really what you want to train and live for?!" more people stepped up. Lloyd finally found his voice. "I say that we show these people what we're made of!" he shouted, as (Name) smiled at him. "Thank you-" "Lloyd, call me Lloyd."

"Well then, Lloyd. I'm (Name)."

**It's just another war, just another family torn. (My voice will be heard today) It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves!**

The mutants, the ones deemed freaks, they broke out of their prison. But their fight was far from over. More mutants lived around the world, and it was their job to free them. They all agreed they had the greatest leaders they could ask for, (Name) (Last name) and her helper Lloyd.

**I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero (Save me now!) I need a hero, to save my life. A hero'll save me. (Just in time!)**

"Come on, (Name)! We all know you like him!" Nya teased her again. "Duty comes before love." (Name) said as she planned out the mission for the night. "And I think he likes you too~." Nya smirked as the girl blushed, looking up at her bestfriend as her (e/c) eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Nya simply nodded, before a girl with two red angel wings ran in. "Commander (Name)!"

**I need a hero, to save my life. I need a hero just in time! Save me just in time. Save me just in time.**

(Name) looked at the girl, brushing her (h/c) locks out of her eyes. "What is it, Angel?" she asked. "Lloyd has been captured!" Angel said, fright obvious in her voice. "Lloyd has been _what_?!"

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?! Who's gonna help us survive?! We're in the fight of our lives (And we're not ready to die!)**

"Nya, take care of setting up this mission." (Name) said, standing up. Nya nodded, slightly frowning as her friend ran from the tent.

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?! Who's gonna make 'em believe?! I've got a hero (I've got a hero)! Livin' in me.**

(Name) stood on a tree branch, watching the prison where she had once lived. She saw Lloyd being led to the training field. She whispered. "Lloyd. Meet me by the lunch tables in half an hour." Lloyd nodded, faking a cough. (Name) scrambled to another part of the tree as one of the guards looked up towards her.

**I'm gonna fight for what's right, today I'm speakin' my mind! And if it kills me tonight, (I will be ready to die)! A hero's not afraid to give his life, a hero's gonna save me just in time!**

(Name) held her breath. The guard looked away and she sighed. She was safe.

For about the next ten seconds since the branch broke then.

Several guards ran over to her. She looked around, seeing everything fuzzy-like. "(Name)!" she passed out as a familiar voice called her name.

**I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero (Save me now)! I need a hero, to save my life! A hero's gonna save me (just in time)!**

"(Name), (Name), wake up!" (Name) groaned as her eyes fluttered open, locking with two crimson eyes that were glazed over. "L-Lloyd?" she gasped. "(Name)! You're awake!" Lloyd cried, gently hugging her. "Ugh, Lloyd, what happened?"

**(I need a hero)! Who's gonna fight for what's right?! Who's gonna help us survive?!**

(Name) groaned as she remembered. "Oh, yeah." Lloyd sighed. "Well, looks like we're stuck here." he mumbled. (Name) nodded, frowning. Lloyd suddenly perked up. "Wait! I have an idea!" he shouted. "Oh really? What is it?" (Name) asked.

**(I need a hero)! Who's gonna for the weak?! Who's gonna make 'em believe?!**

(Name) began hitting the door of the cell as a guard walked past. "Help! Somebody help! Experiment 100 passed out, and he won't wake up!" she screamed. The guard turned towards her. "Move aside, ma'am." he said as he unlocked the door. Lloyd hit the guard on the back of his head as (Name) jumped out of the way. She smiled at him. "Let's get home, milady." Lloyd smirked. "Of course, my brave hero." she laughed, gently kissing his cheek.

**I need a hero... I need a hero! A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

Lloyd blushed madly as (Name) smiled sheepishly. He shook his head. "Ya know, you're cute when you blush." he smirked before running from the cell. (Name) ran after him as the alarms began going off.

* * *

**...That has to be the weirdest endin' ever. Anywho, if ya want the ninja to be like brothers to ya, just go on my page and vote for what NinjaxReader ya want!**

**Also, if ya like Hetalia, and you're a Kai fangirl, my friend Princess Kenny-Chan has an Hetalia cosplay fic for ya!**

**See ya all later, next is Lord Garmadon! (Yes, he counts as a ninja.)**


End file.
